


The Stolen God

by Vanessathefangirl



Category: Percabeth - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gods, Heroes of Olympus, HoO - Freeform, PJO, Percy Jackson Sister, Percy Jackson Tag, oh gods - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessathefangirl/pseuds/Vanessathefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, I didn't know I was a demigod. </p><p>In fact, I- like all of you- thought they were just books. Fiction. Not real. I loved the series, but of course I never thought it would be true.</p><p>But it is real. I've seen it. If you're reading this now because you believe this too is fiction then be my guest. </p><p>But if you feel your stomach tighten and your heart beat quicken. And you just know that this is true. Then leave this story right now. If you come to know too much than they will find you. And you'll be sucked into this life as well.</p><p>You may think it the most wonderful and extraordinary thing, but it's so much harder than that.</p><p>Don't say I didn't warn you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Mouthing Off To Percy Jackson

It was the last class of the day, English. And of course the idiots whom were also known as my classmates had not stopped making fun of me. I was a well known bookworm and I was proud of it. They, however, found it as the perfect reason to laugh at me. Obviously, there wasn't a variety of insults and jokes since they knew nothing of it but they made use of the little information they had as well as the little intelligence.

Thankfully the bell wrung and I didn't have to smack some sense into them. Instead, I grabbed my bags and walked quickly to my locker. I managed to avoid eye contact throughout the loud hallways.

Just one more day, Natalia. One more day and you're free. I thought to myself.

I walked past fellow students of Roosavelt High in a rush to escape them. For God knows how long they had been making fun of me for my obvious preference for books. Recently I had read The Heroes of Olympus. Yup, I was in love from the start. Especially with Leo Valdez.

Anyways, they had taken it upon the to joke about everything and everyone within the series but they only knew so much. Unfortantely it was enough for them to go for hours.

I pushed the doors open taking in the beautiful scent of freedom. It wasn't a long walk home and it was always normal. But of course, things were about to change.

"Hey!" A guy's voice called.

I was hesitant to turn around knowing it would be somone from school messing with me. So I decided to do so anyways and that if it were somene trying to mess with me, I'd hurt them. I hadn't watched the WWE for 4 years for nothing.

"What?" I said annoyed.

The guy who had yelled was jogging towards me from across the street. He had black messy hair, sea green eyes and wore a familiar orange shirt. I narrowed my eyes, suspicious at once. A blonde with gray eyes appeared at his side wearing a similar shirt.

"Sorry, um, are you Natalia?" asked the guy.

"I can't believe it." I shook my head and my hands balled up into fist.

Those mutts would do anything to annoy me wouldn't they?

"Er, what?" asked the guy.

"I don't suppose you want to tell me I'm a Half-blood do you?" I glared.

His eyes widened and the girl's narrowed. "You already knew?"

"I don't have time for this. Tell which ever asshole that sent you to go straight to Tartarus! See if he knows what that means." I spat and turned around.

"Wait but Chiron sent us-" He began again.

"Will you drop it. You're waining out my patience."

"Annabeth and I were-"

"Ok," I laughed once without humor, "-insult my love for Percy Jackson one more time and I swear..." I took two steps closer and glowered at him.

"I can see the similarities." The girl smiled. She touched the guy's arm and he automaticlly stepped back. Her gray eyes directed their attention to me.

She seriously couldn't be her.

"Do you know who we are Natalia?" she asked in a calm voice.

"I'm guessing you're two random people who got paid to infuriate me a little more than usual." I crossed my arms. I hated to admit it but she was a bit indimidating.

"Do you get bothered a lot?" She asked quietly.

"By mundanes." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Mundanes?" The guy asked ftom behind the girl.

"Book reference," I shook my head.

"Natalia, you said you love Percy Jackson," Her voice hardened a bit but she continued. "How exactly do you know Percy?" Her eyes flickered behind her to the guy.

"The books obviously. I mean- the movies were horrible."

"Books. Movies." The guy repeated in confusion.

"Of course," the blonde face palmed herself. She turned to the guy. "Uncle Rick."

Ok this was too much.

"I'll admit you guys are very good but if you don't mind I'd like to continue on with my life." I turned away again and walked down the street leaving the guy and the girl behind me.

"If you turn your back on us, there won't be much life left to live." said the guy.

I turned to him, wary.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I know, OK? I know how it feels to be at the bottom of the food chain and I know how it must look, two stranger teenagers telling you Camp Half-Blood is real." He took a deep breath. "But I need you to trust me."

"I seriously think you're taking this too far. Who sent you?" I glowered at him.

"Annabeth." He sighed heavily.

"Natalia, we-" The girl began but I interrupted her.

"No. OK? Tell them I believed it, if it'll help you." I looked at the guy. "But stop here. You guys seriously don't understand do you? All you people care about is being cool and accepted and 'normal'. But you never stop and think of what might be beyond your little bubble. And you never stop and think on how great it can be to travel to a completely different world where you'll meet some of your best friends ever, and go along with them in these crazy and dangerous adventures. And yes, I know its only in my head, but if that's all I can get, for me it's more than enough.

So go ahead and laugh all you want, because unless you're Percy, loyal like no other, Annabeth- who's IQ is bigger than my high school put together. Leo- that can leave inventors in the dust. Hazel- who's magic is more than extraordinary. Nico- who's strength as a person surpasses each and every limit. Or simply any of those 'characters' that you people like to make fun of, than I don't give a schist about what you think." I whipped around and walked, leaving both the guy and the girl with strange sad smiles.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two- in which Natalia begins to see what being a half-blood can really be like.

Chapter Two  
Oh. My. Gods.  
I walked quickly trying to leave the guy and the girl behind.  
It was ridiculous of them to think I'd fall for something like that. Even if they were pretty realistic. And how did they find someone who fit the character description perfectly? I should've told them to audition for the part in the movies. Well, if they ever decided to you know, remake them or at least first finish them appropriately.  
Too lost, I didn't notice the small tabby cat that was following me. When it brushed my side though, I glanced down at it. A smile came to my face as I started bending down to pet it. But a shout stopped me midway.  
"Don't! Step away from the girl!" The blonde shouted threateningly from a few feet away. The boy wasn't visible anywhere but it didn't mean much. Until I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me away from the kitty, did I realize it wasn't a very normal kitty.  
It had yellow fur all around, it had, not so much nails, more like claws. Very big claws. And as it made a low purr baring its teeth, I believed those razor sharp incisors could outdo a shark's. His eyes were a dead black that did not look very inviting anymore.  
I was pulled back behind the guy as he and the girl charged the... cat? Well, that demon possessed feline that apparently posed a lethal threat to my existence.  
But the point here is, I'm not stupid. The guy flipped out a simple and ordinary pen but once he took off the cap, it elongated into a bronze celestial sword with a leather grip.  
Riptide. Or Anaklusmos if you want to get technical.  
He had a black NY Yankees cap in his other hand, he yelled, "Annabeth!" and tossed it to the girl. She instead, had a bronze knife with which she attacked the demon cat. The guy pushed me behind him, gave me a warning look and charged the cat as well. At that point there seemed to be at least five cats instead of one. They would converge and blur and it was all just vastly confusing. At least for me, but then apparently for the other two as well.  
"My gods Annabeth, I thought it was a chimera!" He yelled as the beast, now warped as I tried to focus on it, snapped viciously at the guy.  
"I thought it was a Sphinx!" She answered, dodging a swipe of the tail, or that's what I think it was. "The Mist is acting funny," she muttered after a feint and slash at the beast, but it was quick and moved out of the way.  
It was enough time though, for the guy to get in, and under and stab it.  
My stomach curled and I felt my eyes sting. No matter what had just happened, they'd killed what appeared to be a kitty and every inch of me yelled in defiance. But I knew that was not what had actually happened.  
Kittens don't blur in and out of focus as you try to observe them. And they don't dissolve into dust when you stab them.  
"So maybe I'm a little closer to believing you." I muttered to the guy and girl.  
They both turned to me and their eyes widened. I furrowed my eyebrows, once again confused. Then I was swiped of my feet- and not in the romantic way- as a crater fell just where I was standing. I laid at my side, an arm had grasped me by the waist and pushed me out of the way. I glanced back at the guy and the girl and they were both there.  
My heart beat was going wild as I'd come very close to death moments before. And the force with which my saver had pushed me out of the way, had made us slide across the sidewalk, so my arms stung from the scrapes I'd gotten. My head would've hit against the ground as well but who had pulled me out of the way had been careful enough to give my their shoulder as a head rest.  
How nice.  
"Natalia!" The guy yelled, and dashed at my side. OK, Percy yelled.  
The stranger who'd saved me got us both up.  
Percy reached me as did... Annabeth. He had a worried look in his sea-green eyes and he quickly began to usher us to the opposite way from which the crater had come.  
"Cyclops." Annabeth said.  
I turned to look at the person who'd pushed me out of the way and was met with warm, eager brown eyes.  
He had black curly hair, a mischievous grin and pointy ears which were a bit odd. And I knew instantly who this was. If the world filled with heroes and greek gods was indeed real, and I was seriously begining to believe it was, than this was Leo Valdez.  
I was about to get a heart attack right then but for good or bad, at that moment the cyclops Annabeth had mentioned was lumbering much closer then when he'd thrown the crater. The floor shook with each step he took. I wasn't sure why I wasn't feeling panicked nor why I was actually seeing the full-on cyclops and not a mist-induced figure but I was greatful for both.  
My mind reeling with this inexplicable sensation running through me- adrenaline perhaps- We all began to run. I wasn't the most physically active person but when a human eating giant with a very disturbing appearence is on your tail, you'd be surprised at what your body can do.  
"We can't just leave it here!" Annabeth yelled as we turned right into another neighborhood.  
"You want to keept is as a pet Annie?" Leo yelled from behind us.  
"Annabeth's right, Leo. We don't know what he'll do when we're gone." Percy said.  
I stayed silent, letting them find a solution.  
"Alright, Percy and I will stay, Leo take Natalia back to camp. We'll meet you there."  
We skidded to a stop, thankfully 'cause I was panting pretty hard by this point, and Percy and Annabeth shared a look and began to make their way towards the lovely cannibal that had at least respected his surroundings. The only thing that had not survived though was the floor and occasional cars parked at the sides.  
"Alright then, one awesome transporting dragon coming... now." Leo took out an orange whistle from the infamous tool belt around his waist and blew.  
And I just couldn't help smiling as the sense of their reality filled me up like a hot air balloon. But the yell that sounded in that moment reminded me of the perils that go along with being a demigod.  
"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. I turned to see her staggering without her knife away from the ten foot Cyclops that lumbered after her. Percy was no where in sight.  
I was completely inexperienced, I had no battle reflexes as I did not have ADHD, at moments the Cyclops would blur and I had no weapons.  
So I do the natural thing. I charged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive citicism always welcomed. Thanks for reading. Hope none of your favorite characters die!


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Camp Half-Blood 

So,perhaps charging a Cyclops is out of the bucket list of most teenage girls. But at least if it had been in mine, I could've crossed it off.

I ran directly to the monster and sensed Leo coming after me.

"Oi, you dolt!" I yelled trying to turn his attention from Annabeth. "Leave my friends alone potato head!"

I heard a laugh behind me and Leo appeared at my side.

"So we're not going after all eh? Well, let's kick some monster tushy."

The Cyclops turned with a grunt and a quick flash of Percy's blade, made it clear he had been sneaking up on the monster. He slashed at the Cycops' leg, just above the calf provoking a loud bellow from it. Percy spared a few seconds to throw Leo and I a glare.

"Leo take her now." He ordered. "I can handle this."

Percy rushed to Annabeth's side, shared a look and she took the Yankee's cap from him and immediately put it on.

"I don't want to go without you two. I can't leave my OTP." I shook my head.

The cyclops, having gotten over his small cut on the leg, had returned his attention to us.

"Natalia." Leo said with an urgent tone.

I turned and he passed me a dagger with a bronze blade. I knew it  instantly to be celestial bronze. I glanced at him in wonder.

"Rule number one of being a demigod- you can't fight monsters without a weapon." He grinned taking out a hammer from his strange but admittedly cool knapsack.

I'm not sure if I smiled or answered- I was too busy fangirling.

And well, I wish I could tell you I was natural fighter and practically defeated the thing by myself but the truth is, after that it was all a bit fuzzy. 

I recall various shouts and the cyclops distorting every few seconds. In the end, I'm not sure how it happened but I woke up in the Camp's infirmary.

Not a good sign.

"Natalia, can you hear me now?" I heard the voice a bit muffled, as if I were underwater. I opened my eyes.

Percy, Leo, Annabeth and whom I guessed to be Grover (the pants, with not feet but hoofs, was the giver) were all staring at me worriedly.

"Er, I'm alive so can you please stop staring, its weird."

I heard many sighs of relief. And the same voice I had heard earlier spoke again.

"Thank the gods you're OK." Grover smiled.

"That was incredibly stupid and brave Natalia." Percy said with a stern gaze but a hint of a smile.

And that's when my current situation really caught up to me.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" I shook my head grinning. "My imagination has really gone crazy this time."

The four exchanged nervous glances. Percy stepped forward.

"Look, I know you think this isn't real." He said softly. "That we're all just a bunch of characters from a children's book but,"

"That's not true." Annabeth finished kindly.

"And a bit offensive." Leo added.

"The danger you were in when you charged the Cyclops was real." Percy said.

My smile faded and I could start feeling the soreness in my arm, my abdomen and my left anckle.

I swallowed. "I didn't do it because I thought it was a dream. I just..." I shook my head. "It's a dam Percy Jackson thing. You wouldn't understand." I muttered mostly to myself.

"Natalia, do you believe this world is real. That you are not dreaming?" Annabeth asked, stepping closer to my bed.

I thought about it. "I'm not sure. Its just too much to accept. Especially since I know mostly all about this world already."

"Ah, yes, you said you read Uncle Rick's books."

"A lot. Is it real then? All of it?" Obvious wonder colored my voice.

Grover and Leo blushed, Percy scratched his neck nervously and Annabeth bit her lip.

"Most of it, yes." She nodded.

I fell back on the bed, trying to digest it all.

My heroes... my demigods... my best friends were real. And they had brought me with them. But why?

"Why am I here?" I asked. "Why did you go look for me?"

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a glance.

"Leo why don't you go check on Festus?" Annabeth suggested. "And Grover, I wanted to tell you and Juniper about this plan I have for the gardens on Olympus..." She took him by the shoulders and led him outside.

The sun was still up, that much I could tell from glancing at the entrance.

I looked at Percy confused. He was just how Uncle Rick had described him. Black hair, sea green eyes and the smell of the sea. He was cute, just how all fangirls knew him to be.

"Natalia," He said. "- this would normally be more difficult to explain but you already know of the Greek myths and the gods. So, as you can see, the books you've read- they're real too.

"And well, we're half-bloods. And now it seems, that that includes you too."

Silence followed.

I stared up at him, dazed.

"But I can't be a half-blood. I've got both of my parents, I don't have Dislexia nor ADHD and I have never been kicked out of any school. Trust me, I did the test."

"Test?" Now he looked confused.

"Yeah you can take a test online." I muttered half-heartedly. "Its a big community. You have a lot of fans."

"OK, so maybe the usual signs haven't given you away but it's not because you're not a half-blood. I can sense it, Grover can too. I don't know what's been going on in your life nor how you've been able to hide yourself so well in the mortal world. And you're sixteen!" He said incredulously.

"Maybe Hera is pulling one on me. Or you." I suggested with an eye roll.

Percy shook his head. "You're not from Camp Jupiter. We already checked with Reyna."

"I wanna go!" My eyes lit up excitedly.

"Maybe later. We have a lot to figure out first." He said distractedly.

I stared at him, silent.

I couldn't believe it was real. They were just books, fiction. And yet somehow, for some reason I was pulled into the fictional world I'd submerged myself into so willingly countless of times before.

"You say I'm a half-blood," I said quietly.

Percy turned to me. He had been tapping on his knee with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes, I do."

"Of what god or goddess do you suppose I am daughter?"

"You know how the claiming goes down here, right?"

"Yeah, supposed to be by thirteen years old and the symbol of your parent glows above your head." I nodded and grinned. "I remember your claiming. It was awesome."

He smiled, "That was so long ago."

I thought back to all that had happened since then and sighed.

"So, yes- the claiming." I said.

"Right," Percy began tapping on his knee again. "So there's been a few problems since the last war. You'd think we'd get a chance to rest but as it seems- that's  never going to happen. The mist has been getting out of control lately, we sent some campers, including Hazel, to Hecate to see if she was behind it. They couldn't find her but Chiron says she's innocent. He insists it must be something else. And rumors are saying there's been arguments among the god."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know that's nothing new. But this time things are getting a bit out of hand. And Chiron said that all the tension that was building in between the gods- who have pretty strong powers- may eventually cause an explosion worse than a radioactive bomb." He looked at me, trying to guess if I was following along.

I nodded, "Ok, sounds pretty normal for you but what do I have to do with it?"

"Remember when I was twelve? I went on my first quest to retrieve Zues' lightning bolt that was stolen. It was such a big thing that it almost caused a huge fight between my dad and Zeus." Percy rolled his eyes.

"I remember perfectly."

Obviously, I mean, it was the first book. It was where it all started. And the words had become so familiar that it now felt like home.

"Well something similar is happening now." He stood up.

"Someone stole something from the gods?" I asked, wondering who had been the copycat.

"Not exactly," Percy grimaced. "More like someone stole a god."

"What?" I said baffled.

"You asked me who's your godly parent Natalia, well it's the one that's been taken."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Confusion obviously still very present within me.

Percy shrugged nervously. "And he's also my dad."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about some fangirling?

Chapter 4

If Only I'd Known It was Incest Before

Do you realize how... odd, it is to hear your favorite fictional character say he's your brother? It can give you quite the heart attack.

"You're not serious, right? You seriously can't expect me to believe that." I scoffed. "I mean- you say this world is real? OK, sure why not. You say I'm a half-blood? Fine, I guess. But to be Percy Jackson's sister? Sister of The Percy Jackson? No. Uh-uh." I shook my head.

"Why do you say it like that?" He asked, looking at me as if I were the weirdo and not him.

"It-it's hard to explain." I sighed heavily.

I couldn't exactly tell him how I obsess over fictional characters and feel them as real people. Let alone the small crush I harbored before I knew he was real.

And not only was it mad to love a fictional character, it was also apparently incest. Great.

"Life is getting too complicated much too quickly." I muttered, resting my head in my hands.

Percy laughed.

"Yeah. Been there, done that."

I looked up at him.

"So you're serious? I'm a daughter of Poseidon?"

He nodded. "Kinda hard to believe, huh?"

"But what about the first big prophecy thing? A child of the eldest gods... Then it could have been anyone else, if there were other children like me. It didn't have to be you..." I began to think out loud. "No, but everyone already thought it was you. Not just the camp- literally everyone. And you took it as well. So perhaps it wasnt just for any child of the eldest gods. Perhaps the Fates had already declared you to be the hero of the prophecy. And everything just aligned itself, including my ignorance, to it."

"How old are you Natalia? And can I just call you Nat?" He added the second question as an afterthought.

I nodded. "I'm seventeen years old. I was born in September."

"So technically, I'm the older brother."

I remained silent. The idea still seemed much too bizarre to settle in my mind.

Percy didn't talk again for another five minutes.

"So..."

"I'm still having trouble believing in all of this. I have so many questions. And I guess I keep waiting for someone to wake me up, so I can laugh and post this crazy dream on Tumblr or something."

"What's Tumblr?"

"Exactly! You see, half-bloods aren't supposed to use technology as it sends out signals to monsters," I began.

"Wow, you really do know the basics already." Percy muttered quietly.

"And I've been using the internet my whole life, laptops and cellphones and everything in between. And if indeed I am a daughter of Poseidon, don't you think at least one monster would have sensed me in the past seventeen years of me using technology constantly, me in absolutely no proximity of celestial bronze nor imperial gold and no magical barrier to top it off?"

Percy stood up with his arms raised cautiously. 

I took a deep breath and tried to settle my nerves.

"OK," He said. "I don't know how to convince you that you're not dreaming but as for the being a child of Poseidon? Well it's about time for dinner at the pavilion, and knowing what I know, dad's going to want to make this a loud, so to speak, claiming." He grimaced.

I groaned. "So he's going to make a spectacle of me. Great."

"It's all with the best intentions Nat. It's just, gods don't always have the same type of "best" as we do."

I nodded. "I get it."

He gave her a small smile.

"So we're siblings, huh?"

I stared at him.

Here before me, was a seventeen year old boy with sea green eyes and black messy hair. He wore a somewhat faded orange t-shirt that said 'Camp Half-Blood' and a bead necklace one would expect to see on a hippie. Or perhaps a child on his way back from daycare.

But I knew it to be of much more significance than that.

For each bead on the necklace told of a different tale, full of laughs and tears and happy memories and sad losses. And I knew what each represented, for the boy here in front of me. And I wished he could see they meant as much for me as they did for him.

The boy in front of me, who had the air of a troublemaker, who I knew perfectly well had a magical pen in his pocket, who's birthday was August eighteen, who's mother was Sally Jackson and who now had a stepfather named Paul. This boy in front of me with whom I'd spent hours, and nights, and now years alongside him; laughing and fighting. Blushing and usually almost dying.

That boy who'd I'd actually dreamed of and who I had considered one of my best friends in the world, despite him not knowing me.

This boy, he looked at me with a hesitant smile. And I could see him. I found easily the boy who'd deafeated a minotour when twelve, passed the sea of monsters when thirteen, withstood the Titan's Curse when fourteen, survived the Labyrinth when fifteen, and had led a war and fought Kronos when sixteen. I found easily the boy who had done the impossible to get his mother, his friends and his camp's safety back. The boy who's biggest fault was his immense loyalty toward those he loved.

I saw the boy who'd already done so much for this world and in return was being looked upon as a fictional character. 

I felt the rush of emotions passing me quickly.

Joy; I had a brother (well, two, once adding Tyson of course!).

Love; (not the romantic kind, mind you, I was not into incest) My best friends were real. And I was there. With them.

Annoyance; how could the world function so well when it ignored its heroes constantly.

And lastly, disbelief. It all still seemed like too much a dream though one I'd like to keep living in.

"Percy Jackson." I said the words like an incantation, everytime they sounded, they called upon my widest smiles and easiest laughs. But these words belonged to someone now. Not to me.

To the boy standing in front of me, with his sea green eyes and black, messy hair.

"My brother." I whispered the words incredulously and bounded toward him with my arms wide open, embracing him fiercely.

***

N/A

That is one if the shortest chapters, so sorru for that. I need to reread these books for like the hundredth time as I've already inserted other worlds in my mind. It makes it all a big mess in my head.

So, I have to get the feel of the world and of Uncle Rick's writing so it can be easier to associate it with the actual Percy Jackson world.

I don't know how long it'll take for me to write the next xhapter, but I promise on the River Styx that I wont start book two until I post at least one chapter more.

Thank you for reading. Hope you have a great day. C:


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Finally! I'm so sorry for the delay, I'm just somewhat unsure here, where I'm standing and where I'm going. I've never written fanfiction before and I want to make sound realistic. As in not make the characters do something they actually wouldn't do.
> 
> Still, as you guys ask me to update and say this is good, then I must be doing something right and am therefore obligated to continue.
> 
> So thank you so much for reading, voting and/or commenting. I hope none of your favorite characters die. 
> 
> PS. They're in my possession now. *laughs evilly*

Chapter 5

Claimed by Fish Jesus

I'd imagined myself in Camp Half-Blood countless of times before, yet it had never been me in my own body and in my own mind. I'd always been someone else. Sometimes Jason, sometimes Annabeth, sometimes Percy. Usually Percy. This was so different from that. 

A conch shell was blown somewhere outside loud and clear, announcing the time for dinner.

"We should get going to the pavilion. Chiron really wants to meet you." Percy said, beginning to walk towards the door.

"Is everyone going to be there?" I asked, feeling both excitement and nerves flurry around in my stomach.

"What do you mean by everyone?"

"Annabeth, Leo, Grover, Jason, Piper, the Stoll brothers- I'd add Hazel and Frank but they're probably at Camp Jupiter, huh?"

"Yeah, but the rest are here." He smiled. "It's so weird that you already know so much about us. I mean we barely know anything about you."

"Yeah, that is definitely the weirder thing to acknowledge here." I rolled my eyes. "Not the fact that greek gods exist or that you're probably a bigger Greek hero than Hercules."

Percy shook his head. "No one can beat Starbucks."

I laughed at his reference.

Bet you didn't see this one coming, did you Nat? I thought to myself. A Percy Jackson quoting a Percy Jackson book. Boom! Mindblown.

We were already walking towards the pavilion in the mess hall, passing many satyrs and nymphs who stared at us and whispered behind their hands. Many campers who were also headed that way, once seeing us, started whispering as well.

"Why are they all whispering?" I muttered to Percy while trying to ignore the attention.

"We haven't had a new camper in months, I guess they're just surprised." Percy looked around at them.

"Its like the first day of school all over again."

Percy smiled at me sympathetically.

"Technically you'll have to sit in the Hermes' table with the Stoll brothers as dad hasn't officially claimed you yet. Just, don't accept anything, keep track of all of your belongings at every moment and with that you should be fine."

"I'm sorry for hugging you by the way." I said without looking at him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it what with Tyson and all."

Me eyes lit up at the mention of my other brother.

My gods... I have a Cyclops as a brother. Well, half Cyclops.

"When do you think I'll get to meet him?" I asked.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "I think it's going to have to wait a bit before you know, we're able to do normal-er things, it's just a lot of stuff is going on right now."

"Right, sorry." I nodded, feeling sadness spreading all over me.

I was reminded of what it all entailed, the actual existence of my favorite heroes also meant the actual existence of all of their enemies as well.

Uncle Rick had always tried to make it clear being a half-blood was dangerous. Now, it seemed, I'd have the honor of witnessing it first hand.

We approached the many tables and a lot of people stared. A few composed themselves enough to greet Percy but most of them gaped at us. Why? Beats me.

"Great, so we have another one." A voice, belonging to a black bearded man in a leopard shirt, droned in a bored manner. "Everyone, Natasha Medina."

"Its Natalia," I quickly corrected. "Natalia Mia-"

"Whatever." The man said. The introduction wasn't needed anyway as everyone had been staring at the pair before the announcement.

"Mr. D. A charming man as you noticed."  Percy said.

"That's what I thought." I nodded with a smile.

The wine dude. I thought jokingly.

Who I presumed to be Chiron, the white stallion behind and teacherly aura gave him away, approached us next.

"I take it you are Ms. Natalia?" He spoke.

I swallowed and did my best to not gape. I nodded, feeling so... mundane.

"I believe we have a lot to speack of, you and I. For the moment donnot worry child, and it'd do you well to eat something. It's been a tiring afternoon, I'm sure." He rested a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I smiled, feeling a little out of place for the first time.

"Very well, Percy why don't you take her to the Hermes table. You've already missed the offering but it was best to have her rest."

"I would actually like to talk to you too." Percy commented worriedly.

"Later." Chiron said apprehensively.

He led me to the Hermes table which was the loudest one, the Ares table coming up to a close second (which by the way was as bad as I'd imagined. They we're loud, ugly and very obviously aggressive.). A pair of boys who seemed to be twins, the Stolls, I guessed, were leading a chicken nugget eating contest. Once they caught sight of Percy, they smiled and waved and eyed me.

"Hey guys, this is Nat. The new camper." Percy presented me.

The boys smiled widely and allowed me to sit next to them.

"Hello Nat." One of them said. "Trevor." He shook my hand.

"Connor." The other shook my hand as well.

"Right." I nodded awkwardly. "Natalia, Nat for short."

"Well I'll be in the Poseidon table if you need me." Percy said with a warning look to the somewhat twins, they looked back at him innocently and nodded.

I felt a tug in my stomach but I didn't understand it.

"Here you go." Connor handed me a plate and goblet. "You just have,"

"I know how it works." I said quickly with a smile.

They shared a look. The other Hermes kids had stared at the beginning but were ignoring us now.

"So its you then." Trevor said.

A slice of pepperoni pizza appeared on my plate and my goblet filled with blue soda (gotta love them Percy Jackson references).

"What?" I inquired. I'd supposed I was being the subject of gossip, but I wanted to know what exactly was the gossip.

"The girl who already knows everything."

"Not everything."

"And the one who attacked a cyclops without a weapon." I rolled my eyes. "Did you believe it then, when you read the books? And how were you even able to read them, wasn't the Dislexia killing you?"

"I like to read and I don't have Dislexia." I sipped at my blue soda, wondering how twisted had my tale been told.

"Do you know who your parent is yet?" Trevor asked. Connor pushed him playfully.

"Yeah, that's why she's sitting with us, smartass." He mocked.

His brother rolled his eyes, "Well if you ask me, you seem like maybe a daughter of Athena."

"So they say." I muttered. That had been my result in the quizzes I'd taken online. I'd believed it. Actually though, it seemed I was cabin three, not six.

They resumed their games with the rest of the table, allowing me to eat my pizza. I took the chance to look over at everyone and everything.

Over two dozen tables were situated in the ample space. Some were fuller than others but all were cheery. As I looked up at what would be table one, my eyes saw for the first time Jason.Grace.

It was so unbelievably hard to not fangirl. I kid you not, I swooned for a second.

His Superman blonde hair was perfect as always, and his blue eyes raked happily and protectively over the rest of the campers. He'd glance over at Percy a lot. Probably because he was alone too. Though that wouldn't remain so for long.

I searched for brown curls next, finding them quickly in the Heaphestus table. Leo Valdez seemed to be wiping urgently at a spot on the table where he'd apparently set fire to it. A thin stream of smoke rose from it. He looked at his table mates with an apologetic smile, those nearer to him were laughing it off. I joined them with a short laugh of my own.

I looked over at what was obviously the Aphrodite table, and found Piper almost immediately. The feather in a intricate brunette braid, as well as her colorful eyes gave her away. Her clothes were less carefully picked out than those around her and more worn. She met my eyes and smiled. I smiled back politely ignoring the spark of jealousy that had sprung up. It was stupid to be jealous over something like that.

Then my eyes traveled over to the Athena cabin. It was of the quieter tables and where I felt I would have fit in. Not because I was incredibly smart or anything, but because they were more introverted it seemed... and for me, that was ideal. Annabeth met my eyes as well. Her smile was more shy but equally genuine and I returned it likewise. My future sister-in-law, I giggled. OTP, ladies and gentleman, OTP.

Various satyrs were walking around, I caught sight of a Ginger with a flute hanging around his neck. Grover. I was anxious to befriend him, or at least try awkwardly to, as well. I'd felt like he was so underrated, but it didn't matter anymore. Who cares what they thought of them as characters. These were my friends, real people, though I actually wasn't entirely sure if they considered me such. Huh. Did not think of that.

Gods, finding out your favorite fictional characters are real is so complicated.

The fire burned bright, sharing its warmth and light with everyone. I was reminded of the fifth book of the first series, The Last Olympian and I sighed heavily with a smile. 

This feeling quickly arose in my chest, that one you get when something is incredibly right. I cherished it but as my parents finally entered my mind, I got a bit panicked. Everyone around me leaping out of my mind as worry replaced them.

They were probably alright, but what would they know about me? Did they even know what I was? What if they have no idea? They probably don't. They've probably called the police or something, I have to tell them. Surely, I'm so grounded.

This goes beyond, "My dog ate my homework."

A while later, we were finished with our dinner and everyone was invited to the amphitheatre campfire sing-along, obviously led by the Apollo cabin.

Completely scientific and necessary sidenote: Being son of the god of the son, does in fact, make you hot. 

Mr. D completely ignored us and headed towards the big house but Chiron did follow along, keeping an eyes on us I noticed. I reunited with Percy nervously but unsure of what else to do. Annabeth also catched up with him which made me feel even more uncomfortable.

Third wheel. Popped up in my mind.

"It can happen any moment now." He said to me as he held Annabeth's hand. He looked as nervous as I felt.

I know this may sound weird but I wanted to stare at her, but like I mean it was Annabeth Chase people. The one and only daughter of Wisdom to be able to follow the Mark of Athena under all of Rome, by herself, with no superpower but only her wits to help her and ultimately find and recover the Athena Perthenos.

Still not impressed? Well how many people do you know have literally gone through hell and back? Because she's one of them.

... well I know a few actually who have gone to hell and back, but it totally depends in what fandoms you are. But- that wasn't the point.

The point was, I did not want to be a weirdo and stare at the girl but, my gods, was I tempted.

We sat down, Percy in the middle with I to his left, and the Apollo cabin began to sing with an acoustic guitar as their backup music. Many of the campers sang along and I probably would have if I'd known what they were singing. The songs varied from "your love is like Deadulus' labyrinth" to "life is a swim in the river Styx."

To the second one Percy had muttered a faint sarcastic, "been there, done that." Which brought back the scene of when Annabeth had been like,

"Did you or did you not bathe in the River Styx?"

And Percy was all like, "Uh, maybe a little." 

And I laughed lightly at the memory.

Though the three of us had been completely on edge awaiting Poseidon's claim it didn't come. The conch shell blew again and everyone got up sleepily. Annabeth had been laying her head on Percy's shoulder and he had been humming to some of the songs.

I had just been staring at everyone unbelieving.

And it was then, as everyone was already half way to their beds that the winds picked up, a salty breeze enveloping them all, and the waves could be heard crashing against each other harshly.

Soon after, Percy looked at me with a smile. It wasn't exactly happy, more like a mxsture of sadness and acceptance. It scared me.

The wind had not calmed down and it blew my hair back in a dramatic fashion. A green glow had swallowed me completely and every eye was fixed on a point above my head. I knew then, there was a glowing Trident hovering over me, announcing me to be indeed daughter of-

"Poseidon," Chiron spoke, a sadness hidden behind it as well. "- Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail Natalia Miamar, Daughter of the Sea God."

You'd think they'd announced my death, though perhaps, that was exactly what they were all thinking.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six - that in which one I almost gave up on writing this fanfic. But, you know, didn't.

Chapter Six

May the Percy Be With You

All around me, everyone got to their knees.

You know that awkward moment when they're singing Happy Birthday to you, and you're just smiling uncomfortably waiting for it to be over? Well having everyone kneel down before you was slightly more awkward than that.

I was mercifully saved from having to respond to such actions as a figure appeared in front of us.

It was a man, seemingly in his thirties with stubble on his chin, flip flops on his feet and a Hawaiian short. But he looked worn and weak as he rose his sea green eyes to look directly at me.

"A quest," He breathed. "- immediately."

His stare was intense boring into my eyes, like waves crashing over to rocks, insistent and forceful. He then disappeared, just as quickly.

Nice to meet you too, I wanted to say, but refrained from doing so at seeing Chiron's expression.

"Everyone to bed." He said calmly. "Except you two."

Obviously, I thought, I'm about to go on my killer quest. With no preparation whatsoever, no weapon, no skill, not even an attention disorder to aid me. If I had to bet, I would've said my last goodbyes to mu so-called father because clearly, the odds were not in my favor. (Ha ha, THG reference.)

"Come with me children." Chiron spoke to Percy and I.

Percy said goodbye to Annabeth and walked alongside me as we tailed Chiron back to the Big House.

The others campers, nymph and satyrs had stared at us curiously. They knew something wasn't right. Or perhaps they were, like me, trying to find a similarity in between Percy and I, and had failed to do so. Or, just maybe, they were asking themselves the same thing I'd questioned when Percy had announced me to be his supposed half-sister, you know, regarding The Great Prophecy.

The woods sounded their monster-istic music as we walked past a few cabin and the volleyball courts, soon reaching the Big House where the scent coming from the strawberry fields was strongest.

Once entering, Chiron took his place at the infamous ping long table, Percy sitting to his immediate right and I taking a place, warily, by Percy.

"As you both witnessed, your father has called for a quest. As he spoke the words directly tto you, Natalia, you shall go to our Oracle which as you may know is the young Rachael Elizabeth Dare. Though Lord Poseidon asked for it immediately, I'd think it be rather wise for you to remain here at least three more days. You must be shown the very basics at best, Percy here can do so. You say you haven't ADHD so we'll just have to see how that goes."

Though he said, "see how it goes" I was pretty sure he was thinking something more like, "hope you don't die" which wasn't exactly comforting. At all.

"Has Clarisse given an update yet?" Percy now asked, leaning forward with worry clear in his features.

"Sorry Percy but she has not. I'm sure she will, once she can."

I avoided looking at either of them, pretending I wasn't a part of the cconversation, no - I was obviously not a part of it. More like pretending I wasnt listening.

"Mr. Chiron, sir," I started awkwardly.

"Chiron is fine, child." He smiled.

"Do my parents know what has happened? Do they know what I am...?" My voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Your parents are completely aware of your being Natalia. They are half-bloods themselves. I suggest you concentrate on learning as best you can everything Percy can show you, not only during these next three days but during the whole of your quest." His old eyes looked at me seriously, reminding me of a teacher prodding his student to thrive.

"Of course, I know Percy fairly well Chiron. And already he's taught me many lessons." I said earnestly, proud of being part of the Percy Jackson fandom.

"Then clearly, you're a sharp girl." He smiled fondly.

"Uh, well I wanted to talk to you about a few other things too, Chiron." Percy said mildly uncomfortable.

Probably due to my praise.

"Yes, of course." He nodded and turned to me, "Natalia, why don't you go to Ms. Dare now. Then you can come back here and Percy shall take you to your cabin."

"Yeah, okay." I said quickly, knowing I wasn't needed there and not wanting to be a bother. I stood up and headed through the way we had entered.

The air had cooled to a nice chill, and the camp grounds were practically empty. As I began my way towards Rachael Elizabeth Dare, I thought of many things.

For one, I hoped the monsters that habited the woods, stayed in the woods or they would provide an extremely anticlimatic ending to my story. Second, I hoped that Leo was over Calypso because as this crazy world would have it, I actually stood a chance now (and Percy was both taken and my brother so). And third, I realized I had no idea where to go. I was walking, yes, but I had just assumed that for some reason, going upwards was the right way to go.

And then, my blood chilled as the dark figure of what I hoped was a person appeared. Not out of nowhere, it seemed to be coming from somewhere behind the cabins obscuring the view farther than them. I was so freaked out, I didn't realize it was simply the figure of a girl with curly, red hair and a hipster-meets-art-freak style. Her eyes were friendly and curious as she saw me as well, and her mouth opened to greet me but instead, her eyes changed and her body sort of hung before she flew towards me.

In my face, she began to sprout words in a voice that was definitely not her own.

"Two children of the sea must unite,

To free the god from Oceanu's might.

She shall face the truth of a life of hate.

He shall face the hate of a life that fades.

As she sees of where she truly stands,

He will walk the way with her in hand."

Rachel Elizabeth Dare's body slumped to the floor, and I rushed to her, feeling guilty for letting her fall like that. I would have probably even laughed a little, except for that fact that she had just sentenced me to what I knew was my death. Not literally, right, like in no part of it did it say I was going to die. But come on. It was obvious.

Her eyelids fluttered and when her green eyes locked onto mine, I quickly helped her rise to her feet.

"Sorry," She said in a light tone. "I sometimes do that."

"Uh," I couldn't think of anything to say. "You're Rachel, right?"

"Yeah, and you must be Percy's sister, right?" She stook her hand out in a friendly manner.

"So they say." I muttered and shook her hand somewhat awkwardly.

"Did you really read the books then? I heard you already knew some of us and most of what had happened." The redhead girl inquired with an eyebrow risen.

"I never thought it would be real." I answered in affirmation.

"It must be hard for you." She sympathized.

"Not everyday you find out a whole supposed-to-be-fictional world actually exists."

She tilted her head and nodded in agreement.

"So where were you headed, at this hour, and by yourself?" Rachel's eyebrow furrowed more and more with confusion.

Great, she probably thought I was trying to commit suicide or something.

"I was actually on my way to you. Chiron sent me, well Poseidon called for a quest so I had to go see you."

"That explains my episode." She said lightly.

"You must be Rachel," I smiled uncomfortabley.

"Yeah, and you must be Percy's sister." She smiled and stook her hand out.

"So they say." I shook her hand.

"Where were you headed?" Her eyebrows furrowed. "At this hour. By yourself."

Great, she probably thought I was going to go sacrifice myself to the monsters outside the barrier or something.

"I was actually on my way to you. Chiron sent me, well Poseidon called for a quest so."

"Oh, no wonder I went all Oracle on you." She laughed. "Why don't we go back to them then? Tell them what the prophecy has announced."

I nodded, and so we headed back down the way I'd come from.

Back to the hundred year old centaur, the New Yorkian king of the sass boy, alogside the prophecy spitting paint covered girl.

Not the most logic filled sentence in the world, I know. But I was half-blood now. My world had completely given up on logic now and for evermore. I would have said to myself, "May the god be with me." but I honestly thought it'd be of much more use if I said "Percy" instead, so I did just that.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more brotherly love because that's what I apparently enjoy writing. You know, feel-sy things. Oh and happy new year!

Chapter Seven

Tumblr: What Doesn't Kill You Will Come Back to Kill You Again

"Percy?" I muttered unsurely.

"Yeah?" His voice answered from my right.

Ignoring the obvious awkwardness, I turned to my side to not stare at the black cieling.

"I feel like I should say sorry."

"I feel like I should say sorry too." He sighed.

"What did you think, when you found out you had a sister?"

"I don't know." He took a few seconds to speak again. "I never imagined it you know? And after having lived after so many things, and so much of it it because my dad was the freaking god of the sea... I never wanted it for anyone else. It's hard. And I'm sorry it's something you have to live with now too."

My heart constricted and tears formed in my eyes. The burn accompanying them was familiar, especially as their cause was Percy Jackson. But I never thought it would be like this. Perhaps in one of those random day dreams, or maybe in one of those millions of fanfictions... but this was real. This was my life and, judging by everyone's reactions, it wouldn't be my life for long.

"It's weird." I laughed humorlessly. "Nope. That's an understatement. You guys, all of this, this camp, this cabin, this bed. You. You were supposed to exist in this fantastical space inside my brain, my personal haven. But now here I am, and I'm talking to you. And as if that weren't enough to blow my mind, it turns out I'm your sister?" I worked to remain calm and not let my voice rise, nor the feels. "I know how hard it is, I didn't live it personally and I know it isn't the same. But to how I felt it, to how all those other readers who call themselves half-bloods in an attempt at union and solidarity, sprung from you and your stories... it all felt real. And I'm scared now. For both of us."

Minutes passed in silence. I thought perjaps he had fallen asleep but then he spoke again.

"I was surprised when it said only two of us would go."

"I guess it'll be hard for you, to go on a quest without Annabeth." I gave him a sad look he couldn't see.

"I'll be okay." He answered, and I was surprised at the sincerity behind his words. "We'll make due, you and I. We're family."

If only he knew, I had considered him family since a long time ago.

***

"I know this isn't the best way but we don't have much time to look for a better plan."

"What are you talking about?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Uh, well," He pushed the egg on his plate from one side to another.

"Percy." I urged him to tell me.

The sun was up just like every other day, and I had talked to my parents once I woke up, and now I was currently eating eggs for breakfeast- just like every other day. If it weren't for the fact that I was a child of a greek god, in a camp filled with teenage warriors and my breakfeast was prepared by invisible servants.

All around us cheerful chatter was heard along with the soft clinks of silver plates and silver cups. Satyrs were roaming around with everyone, in fact one of them was right in front of me. An apparent teenager if you didn't look closely at his head to notice the two horns sprouting from his red hair. And if you didn't look under the table, where his feet appeared to be covered in some very furry pijamas.

"Nat, you'll be okay." Grover encouraged me.

"Yeah," Percy nodded.

And I was sure they were trying to convince themselves.

"What. Do I have. To do?" I asked them both in a low tone.

"Um," Percy said again then added quickly. "I'll be there with you."

And though that did make me feel better, the feeling evaporated as quickly as Poseidon left my mom, as a low, monstruos growl was heard extremely close.

"Fudge no." I said to Percy, eyes widening with fear. I couldn't bother to hide it, they were throwing me to the wolves without a second chance. What the hell...hound?

Every camper stood up, weilding their preferred weapons in an instant. I could see their cautious eyes, ready to whatever was necessary to take out the threat. And I thought maybe I should look like that, and maybe I could, you know, eventually. But for the moment, I'd have to settle with looking like a rat cornered by a fudging tiger.

Percy took my hand, noticing I would not be moving anytime soon, and pulled me towards the woods.

"This is so messed up." I huffed in between labored breaths.

"Here!" Another voiced called to us from the right, and I had the brief pleasure of seeing Leo throw me a sword. Percy caught it in midair and passed it to me.

"It's a Xiphos, grab onto the hilt with both hands and make sure to always balance your weight so you don't tip over. It's a common error." He rushed the words, grabbing Riptide in the hand that wasn't dragging me along. His eyes were focused and I'd never dreamed of seeing him so serious.

The hellhound let out a bark, running after us gleefully as if we were all simply playing a game of Fetch the Halfbloods. It iced my blood and I wanted to drop to the ground and cover my head, not hold the stupid sword that probably equaled every tooth in the dog's mouth.

I'm not a hero. I wanted to yell, to yank my hand back from Percy's hold and run, run, run, until there was no place my feet hadn't been. But I looked up and saw those dam sea green eyes looking down at me with confidence, with the silent promise that he was right there with me and he wasn't going to let anything lethal happen to me. A scratch, a bruise perhaps, but the second I needed him, the second I could no longer depend on myself, he'd be there.

I gritted my teeth and held on tightly to the hilt of the sword, and I took in a deep breath.

"Ready?" He said quickly.

"No." I squeaked.

"Duck!" He yelled, running backwards.

I turned around in time to see a huge black shape leaping over me, and I my eyes widened in fear and aknowledgment of my situation. I whipped around, thinking of how Kiara (Simba's daughter from The Lion King) said she should never give her back to an enemy. 

"Okay," Percy telled. "Now you have to think, not just swing your sword wildly."

Riptide slashed at the air, the sun glinting of it's metal, and the pup on steroids yelped and jumped back from what was clearly the only threat to him. As if it realized this too, it turned on me and the deep growl it released allowed me the spectacular view of everyone of it's teeth.

I swallowed hard, determined not to run away, and waoted for it to approach me. I held my sword as best I could and ignored the fact that I was probably terrible at it, and that I may look awkward and lost because it didn't matter. I had to defend myself.

And the moment the hellhound leaped towards me again, I thought, What would Percy do?

It took a snap at me from my right and I swung my blade upwards in a diagonal, causing it to flinch. It snapped at me again and one of it's teeth grazed my shoulder, ripping the camp half-blood shirt I was wearing and opening a cut on my skin. I forced the pain to the back of my mind, and thought back to everything I'd read similar to these parts.

Breathe, I thought. That's important.

The snap of it's teeth against each other repeated itself in my head, over and over again. It was circling me now, and I was circling with him with cautious eyes and my sword held in front of me.

Percy had remainedd quiet with no apparent intention to speak any time soon. Which meant everything I needed to finish the hellhound, I already had.

It's back legs tightened and in a second, it sprung towards me again, but after seeing it do it two times already I anticipated where it would land. I swung my blade again, taking a small pleasure in the sound of the pierced wind and it made contact with his left front leg. It yelped in protest and I rushed forward to attack again. He swiped at me with a paw, more defensive now than offensive. I ducked and rolledd to my right, springing right back up and slashinng at his leg again, it being the closest target. I ran out of it's way as it jumped forward and spun to me.

My arms were surprisingly heavy already, I couldn't blame them. The sword was heavy and they had gone from doing zero excercise to having to fight for their right to remain attatched to me.

I caught sight of a black stallion next to Percy, who was leaning forward with Riptide ready athis side, and thouugh I bot barely a glimpse of it, I was able to notice the wings.

Now, you may say it was stupid of me, after all I was fighting for my life against a hellhound - but it was BlackJack. What did you want me to do? Not whip my head around and gape excitedly?

"Nat!" Percy's voice urged me to pay attention.

My head turned so fast back to the hellhound that you'd think it was Dean Winchester. I turned just in time to see it spring towards me, a big ball of black fur and muscle, and I was knocked backwards. My back slammed against the floor like it was hugging it, and the wind was knocked out me, puffing out of my mouth in one breath.

"Natalia!" I knew Percy was running towards me, he probably thought the big mound of doggy had crushed me and if not, it would soon tear into my flesh and rip me to shreds like those you attach to the end of a kite.

Not a pretty picture, sorry. But acttually, I was okay, gasping for breath and with a burning pain on my shoulder but alive. The next second, the weight pressing me down was gone and an orange dust rained down on me. I closed my mouth instantly, doubting Monster Powder tasted good, and breathed through my nose.

Percy kneeled down beside me, his worried eyes looked surprisingly bright as they searched my body for any damage. He let out a short, relieved laugh.

"Hellhounds," I muttered, still gasping for breath. "- overrated."

He let out another laugh.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know so don't ask me.

Chapter Eight

I Am - NOT - Sparta

Sweat trailed down from my forehead to my neck. But my problem was when it threatened to enter my eyes because by now, I knew that burned like a son of a -

"Focus, Natalia." His voice rose, commanding my attention.

The wind was kicked out of me as he knocked me down.

"Fu-" I coughed.

"You know you cuss a lot?" He asked, standing overhead and offering a hand.

I took it, trying not to glare at him accusingly.

"Dude, I am covered in dirt, sweat and blood, thank you for that by the way - I think I'm entitled to a few choice words."

He hauled me up, giving me a guilty look. I rolled my eyes, he was too damn cute for his own sake.

"Let's go again." I sighed heavily.

He handed me the sword he'd picked for me from the camp's artillery and got into his defensive position. I tried to mimic his pose, pathetically may I add, and swung it as smoothly and precise as my weak limbs and awkward body could muster.

Clearly, I was not a natural like brother dear who had blocked it as easily as I fangirled, and had technically hit me in the head with the butt of his sword. I mean technically because he only mimicked the actions (but had mercy) and did not knock me out.

"I suck." I threw the sword to the sandy ground in frustration.

"Hey," He lowered Riptide down as well. "It isn't as easy as movies make it seem. Don't worry, it's only your first hour trying. No one can become Jackie Chan overnight."

"Can we do something else?" I tried not to whine, but trying to sword fight and failing at it epic-ly as was possible, was making me feel extremely incompetent.

"We can go look for a better sword, maybe that's all you need." He suggested, trying to make me feel better.

I decided to humor him, it'd be much easier than trying to cut him. Besides, looking for another sword meant going to the blacksmiths of the camp and we all knew who that meant. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Mr. McShizzle himself, Leo "Hot Stuff" Valdez.

Don't tell anyone I said that.

We didn't have to walk far, which was quite the relief as people all around still stared at us. The warm air along with the warm-up session were not helping my image, and every pair of eye on me only made me feel more self-conscience.

"Do you have any questions?" Percy asked, making me forget about the others.

"What will you name your and Annabeth's babies?" I asked as we were already halfway there.

"W-what?" He sputtered, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"Kidding," I laughed. Kinda. "How did you find out about your father? I mean, his dissapearence. And why am I all of sudden so important to him?"

Percy grimaced, "I was having these dreams and I talked to Rachel about it. She confirmed what I was seeing, and well, don't take this the wrong way but I think he called on you now because he needs you."

I nodded with a somewhat bitter smile, "Isn't that always the case. Why do you think I don't have dislexia nor ADHD?"

"I asked Annabeth, and our best guess is that you have really good genes by your mother's side." He smiled at me.

I smiled back and it quickly widened as I caught sight of Leo standing over a work table covered in soot and grease. I knew my eyes were probably sparkling, but I hadn't had the chance to actually interact with any of them. Only a couple of words with Annabeth but that was it.

"Hey Leo." Percy greeted his friend. "This is Nat, my sister."

"Yes, the one I keep having to provide with weapons." His mischievous smile shown, hands were fiddling non-stop with a few wires and and metal scraps.

"That's me," I smiled awkwardly.

"I was wondering if you have anything for her? You know, more permanently?" Percy asked, hands in his jeans.

"You were of course counting on the most creative, talented, brilliant-"

"Humble."

He grinned, "-mind to come up with something for your sis, eh?"

"Only you Leo." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Well you were actually right, hot shot." He began to walk deeper into the forge and Percy and I followed immediately after him.

The air was much warmer and the smell of cool metal and burned wood filled my nostrils from all around, as my eyes passed over the incredible amount of artifacts that lay about so little space. Leo stopped at the very back of the room, where the temperature was surely the highest and picked up what appeared to look strikingly similar to nothing other than a sonic screwdriver. Yes. You read that right. A sonic. Screwdriver.

"No," I muttered in absolute awe.

"What? This?" Leo smiled, looking at the beautiful piece of art. "That's actually not what I was talking about but we will get back to it, assuming you know where it's from."

I snorted.

"No way," He laughed in disbelief.

"Always take a banana to a party, Leo." I grinned.

"Wibbly wobbly?"

"Timey wimey."

"Stuff." We both said together then broke into laughter.

"What is even going on right now," Percy muttered as short laughs and giggles kept bubbling up out of my mouth.

My face reddened a bit in embarrassment but at least I didn't feel as tired as before.

"Nothing man," Leo shook his head with a grin. "Actually what I wanted to show you was this."

There was a few space in between the sonic screwdriver and the weapon Leo had intended for me to start, now you must understand, he and I are soulmates so it was just obvious what was happening.

 

"Is that..?" I asked in awe.

"An almost exact replica," He nodded. "I don't know why, really. I just felt like I had to make it and now I feel like it's perfect for you." Leo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

I reached out for it tentatively, my inner fangirl screaming her throat raw. It was the fates, I believed, this was totally their way of telling us we belonged together. Percy clapped his hands, eyes glancing from me to the impressive blade his friend had conjured. My hand rested upon the hilt, palm pressed against the cool grip and my fingers slowly wrapped around it.

In the pit of my stomach I felt a slight pull and I knew my new weapon was welcoming me to its use.

"How does it feel?" Percy asked, his green eyes alight with excitement.

"Pretty good," I said and swung the blade gently from side to side, just to see the feel of it. "I like it. Thank you Leo."

"No problem at all, not that fancy looking I know but that baby can cut off a few heads and kick a few booties in the proper hands with no trouble at all." Leo said pulling little odd looking pieces out of his tool belt. "Just take care of her."

"Let's go try it out." Percy suggested, a thin sheet of sweat covering his face from the heat of the room.

"What's her name?"

"Jefferson Starship."

I looked at him in curiosity, "Really? I mean, it's a great name but-"

"I'm just playing with you," He cleared his throat. "Her name is, uh, Mires."

"Mires." (Meeh-res.) I tried the word on my tongue.

"Okay, let's go," Percy said, all but pulling me away. He directed himself towards the door with a last "Thanks dude." towards his weirdo friend.

 

With the blade in one hand and its sheath in the other, I followed Percy back outside to the cool air. I could almost feel his excitement, as he bounded his way towards the arena once more and an uncomfortable feeling began to set in my stomach.

He wanted to keep practicing, which was perfectly understandable of course, but he had renewed hopes on my abilities which of course just meant he would be met with disappointment.

"Okay," He clapped his hands and looked at me intently. "- let's try it all again."

A shiver ran up my spine, I didn't understand why I was feeling so frightened all of sudden. He wouldn't actually hurt me, and he would get over the disappointment.

He got into his stance again and urged me silently to do so as well. My body responded to his command, feet adjusting, sheath now resting behind me and the blade, Mires, in my hand. Percy nodded once and he began to move towards me.

My feet answered by moving backwards, circling slowly, eyes cautious and heart thudding loudly in my ears. I was panicking.

"You don't think you can do this." Percy called me out, slashing with his blade at the air around me.

"I can't." I mutter, swallowing the uneasiness starting to invade me.

"That's not an option." He began to move faster. "You have to fight, Nat. It's the only option that you've been given." His feet moved smoothly over the sand, Riptide painting arcs of silver light across the air. His movements took him back from me, his hold on Riptide firm and his breathing steady, he began to slash at the target practices that had been strewn all around the arena. "We'll be heading out pretty soon, and it's going to get so much harder. It will be just the two of us." Slash. "No one else we can count on but each other." Cut. "And I need to know, I need to be sure that when a monster appears, when a monster attacks, you will lift that blade and you will fight."

He's stressed, I think to myself. He's worried. He's scared.

"I will." I whisper the words.

"Then prove it." He whispers back.

And at once I find myself going head to head with my brother.

 

A/N:

I am so confused with what I did there I just don't even know. And yeah, yeah, I suck I know. It's been ages since I saw you. Sorry. You are completely allowed to scold me, also for whatever just happened there too.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Don't Go To the Dark Side - Who Cares if They Have Cookies

Swords clashed, the sound ringing in my ears. Percy wasn't being as careful as before, his eyes were still the same though, I could see that. Or else I probably would have ran away. Most likely towards Annabeth.

Riptide slashed at the air, alarmingly close to my right ear and I ducked. My pulse increased, my heartbeat almost audible as it pounded against my rib cage.

"Good," Percy said encouragingly, but striking too quickly after to give me time to feel good about it.

A while later - or an eternity, you never know - my arms felt like spaghetti and I thought my lungs would retch out of my mouth. He was pushing me, he was testing me, he was - stopping thank the gods.

"You can do it, Nat. You just did." He breathed a little heavily.

Then Percy walked away, and I let my body fall to the floor in exhaustion. Leo approached me then, a worried look on his face as his eyes glanced at my brother before returning to me. He sat down beside me and began to fiddle again with random bits and pieces he collected from his knapsack.

"He... he hasn't been the same since the last war ended." Leo started without looking at me. "His mom and Annabeth have been trying to help him, and I don't know what happened down there but they seem to be having trouble doing so." Leo glanced up at me. "You did good though, I mean, you're not bleeding too profoundly so that's something."

I groaned, not wanting to look at my cuts yet feeling the stings of them on my skin.

"Leo, why don't you just read the books?" I was able to mutter, still not wanting to move my limbs until hell froze over. Ugh, Tartarus. Yes, it should definitely freeze over.

"I would rather not torture myself thank you very much." His grin was playful, but tense and his eyes dark.

I understood then he'd rather not know what had happened to his friends in the darkest pit within hell. I wish I didn't either. He had been so close to turning into something else, to almost going to the dark side, I tried to joke. It was a bitter smile that painted on my lips. My eyelids fell and heavy sigh breathed out of my mouth.

"He hasn't like, gone to the dark side, has he?" I opened an eye to see his expression.

"Nah, not yet." Leo shook his head.

"Good," I closed my eyes again. We all know how well that ended for Annakin.

"Do you guys know where to start Nat?" He had stopped playing with the screws and blades in his calloused hands.

"Yeah, Percy and Annabeth have been doing some investigation. It seems we have to get to California."

"Hollywood, eh?"

"Hardly."

"Brighten up Nat, gods." He said rolling his eyes. "So you're walking towards a painful death with your brother who may or may not die alongside you. Life could be worse."

I rose an eyebrow.

"I'm joking, joking." He raised his hands in front of him.

"Leo, why don't you have to train?"

"Because I have to create the weapons which you use to train and only I can make them as awesome as possible, so." He said, standing up and offering me a hand. "Come on, why don't we go check out that sonic screwdriver I made."

"If you insist." I answered, getting to my feet. "But I should probably go shower first. Brother dear has left me all blood and tears."

"You were pretty good you know, even Jason has trouble going against Percy and he's Jason, practically Super Man."

"Thanks," I nodded, smiling.

"Besides, I'm sure you will survive and come back to us and we'll actually get to know you so you'll no longer be in a one-way friendship with all of us."

I laughed, my face turning a little red. "So like, do you think perhaps the Doctor is real, like you guys?" We began our way to the showers.

"Oh I can only dream." He sighed.

*** 

Percy drilled me the same way the next two days. I honestly didn't understand how I pulled through it as after every session I was unable to even lift a finger if asked of me and my body felt like it had been run over by Hannibal the Elephant. Every muscle was sore to it's core, every movement causing them to remind me of my horrible physical state.

How worse would I have been if I had in fact skipped Gym as I had been tempted to do so many times?

The third day then, the day I would have to leave, I called my parents again.

"Hi," I spoke to the phone in my hand quietly.

"Hello, Nat, how are you?" My mom spoke quickly, and by the sound of her voice I knew dad was next to her too.

"Oh, you know, half god and sister of my favorite fictional character. All good, all good." I said casually.

"We know there is a lot to explain," Dad said then, his voice always calm and authoritative. "- and we will. But for that, you have to come home to us."

"I have a quest."

"Yes, we know." Mom sounded close to tears. "You have to come back to us after you're done with that, immediately after. Okay, Nat?"

"Yeah. Okay." I nodded, biting back the waver that threatened to infiltrate my own voice. They were already crying, I would not add my tears too.

"We love you." Dad said, and I knew he was crying then too.

"Love you guys." I whispered.

We hung up, and my heart seemed to scrunch inwards as if to protect itself from the pain. That's not how it works, I chastised it and went to look for Percy to tell him I was ready to leave.

***

A/N

Everything is fiction af.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, and first draft so bare with me please.


End file.
